Vehicle data may be used to analyze usage patterns, determine efficient trajectories, or determine other relevant metrics. Analysis may require a large amount of computing power and in some cases is based on vehicle data from multiple vehicles. In some instances, weight or connectivity limitations prevent the analysis from occurring onboard the vehicle.